Peter Bishop
This is about Peter Bishop. You maybe are looking for other people named Peter Peter Bishop is a character and a main protagonist on Fringe, the son of Walternate. He is portrayed by Joshua Jackson. Biography Background Information Peter was born in the Alternate Universe. In 1985, Peter had an incurable illness, just like his counterpart Over Here. His father desperately searched for a cure, as did the Walter Bishop from Over Here. The other Peter Bishop died before Walter could discover this cure, however. Unwilling to let his son go, Walter continued searching for a cure by watching Walternate search for a compound through a window with the capibility of seeing through universes. Walternate discovered the correct compound, but September, an Observer, distracted him. The Observer, whose job it was to see moments of historical significance, did not realize the ramifications of distracting Walternate. The scientist turned away from the experiment, missing the signal that the compound had worked. When he demanded September to leave his lab and turned back to his experiment, the indicator had faded, leaving Walternate to assume the test had failed. However, Walter Bishop had seen the experiment and was able to reproduce it. Now, knowing that he was the only hope for the dying child on the Other Side, Walter crossed over, intent on giving the cure to the boy and proceeding to pick up the pieces of his life without a son. However, the vial containing the cure shattered, leading Walter, in a final act of desperation, to kidnap Peter, bring him Over Here, cure him, and return him to his rightful home. However, when the two returned, they fell through a patch of ice into a lake. With their fate apparently certain, Walter and Peter were saved by the same Observer, who seemed to have a job of saving Peter's life after he accidentally distracted Walternate. There were even more consequences that even Walter could not forsee. The crossing between universes fundamentally weakened the very fabric of the universes. Crossing over to return Peter would risk ripping the universes apart at the seams. Coupled with Elizabeth Bishop's love for her son, Walter decided to raise Peter as the son that he had lost. Peter knew something was wrong, though. He believed himself to be from a world underneath the lake. One year later, in a desperate act to return home, Peter tied himself to a brick and attempted to smash his way through the ice and return home. Elizabeth chased him and lied, claiming that the medications made him ill and that she was his real mother. Elizabeth decided to bring Peter to Walter, who was currently working on the Cortexiphan drug trials in Jacksonville. It was here that Peter met Olivia, who was fleeing from her abusive stepfather. The two met in a field filled with white tulips. It has yet to be explained how Peter forgot both his true origins and his meeting with Olivia by 2008. It could simply be attributed to the fact that he was still very young. Throughout his childhood, a rift between him and his father developed. After Walter was institutionalized, Peter moved to Allston with his mother because she could not afford the mortgage of their house in Cambridge. Peter dropped out of high school, jumping from job to job, never staying in one position for more than two months. His list of previous occupations includes being a fireman, a cargo pilot, and a college chemistry professor - a position he gained by falsifying a degree from MIT. Despite this he managed to have papers published before he was exposed as a fraud. Peter's life after this remains a mystery. At one point in time, Peter owed money to a man named Big Eddy. He fled to Iraq, where he worked prior to meeting Olivia Dunham. Season 1 Peter was located by Olivia Dunham, an FBI Agent seeking his assistance in the investigation of the Flight 627 terrorist attack. She met Peter at a hotel in Baghdad, where she explained that she needed access to his father, Walter Bishop. Walter, locked in St. Claire's Mental Institution, could only be visited by immediate family. At first unwilling, Olivia was able to coax Peter into aiding her investigation by claiming that she would be more than happy to let certain individuals know his whereabouts, assuming that a man living in Baghdad had to be running from something. Her bluff proved to be effective and Peter returned with her to the United States. While on the return flight, Olivia detailed some of the work Peter's "father" had been working on, to which a shocked Peter asked if his father was Dr. Frankenstein. Through the work Pattern-related investigations, Peter learned too much to simply walk away. Not only that, but he acted as an interpretor for Walter's rantings and scientific ramblings. Season 2 When seeing people from Over Here obliterated by a machine, but people from the Other Side survive, Peter realized he was not from this universe. Devastated, he couldn't speak to Walter and left Boston. While on the road, he was confronted by his real father (Walternate), who whisked him away to his real universe. This was all a part of Walternate's scheme to destroy this universe. He needed Peter to activate The Vacuum. Believing this machine to be a positive force- something that could repair both worlds- and not as a weapon of destruction, Peter used his technological skills to begin constructing the device based on blueprints provided by his father. He learned the truth about the machine through Olivia, who crossed over to rescue him. Olivia professed her love for him, they kissed, and Peter returned back to the Prime Universe. Season 3 After returning back to the prime universe, Peter is set on working on the machine, or the vacuum, and finding out what it is to be used for. He soon becomes romantically involved with Olivialternate, posing as his Olivia, who had crossed over in the place of Olivia when they returned to the prime universe leaving his Olivia there. She makes sure that he finds pieces on the vacuum and becomes fully involved in it and investigating the First People . After his Olivia finds a way to contact him, he realizes that the Olivia he is with is not the one from the prime universe. Olivia crosses back over and Olivialternate returns to her home. Olivia will not begin a relationship with him though, because she can't stand that the other Olivia was living her life. Eventually, Peter and Olivia get together. On the other side, Olivialternate has Peter's son, Henry, and Walternate uses his DNA to activate the vacuum that was built for Peter. This causes the prime universe to begin to fall apart so that Peter has no choice but to get inside the machine. He gets thrown out of it the first time, but after Olivia acts as a crow bar to override the machine on the other side, he can get in. He then flashes forward into the year 2026. Following Peter's conciousness' return from the future, he creates a bridge between universes so that they can begin to work together to fix things. After this the Observers erase Peter from the timeline as he has "served his purpose". Season 4 After Peter is erased, a new timeline is created where he died as a boy because the Observer didn't save him. The Observers realize that he is still somehow bleeding through so December tasks September with erasing him completely. For an unknown reason, September does not erase him and both Walter and Olivia have visions of him even though they had never seen him before. Eventually, Peter shows up in Reiden Lake, but no one (even he) knows how he got there. He is set on returning back to his timeline and to his Olivia, but Walter doesn't trust him so he won't help him work on the machine (which Peter thinks is the key to getting him home). He crosses over to the other universe to ask Walternate for his help, and he agrees to help him, but Peter also ends up meeting an old enemy named David Robert Jones. He crosses back to the prime universe after this, and Walter agrees to help him get home after Elizabeth talks to him. Suddenly, Olivia begins to have the memories of Olivia from the original timeline and her and Peter become romantically involved for a very short amount of time. Olivia is kidnapped by Jones, and the Observer comes to talk to Peter while he is dying. Peter goes inside his mind and then finds out that the Observers are humans from one possible future that use their technology to travel outside of time. He also finds out about his son, who ceased to exist when the new timeline was created, while in the Observer's mind. Peter goes to rescue Olivia, but after that he realizes that she is not really his ''Olivia, and he decides he has to go home. whilst the Observer was in the lab it is revealed the he had left an imprint on peter's eyes that leads to an address. Peter goes to the address which is presumed to be the home of september, while he is there he finds a brifecase that contains the contents of septembers belongings. This then leads Peter to find a Beacon of some kind that he takes home to analyse. While back at his home the beacon seems to activate and turn on, unaware to peter that he is doing it, the observer appears to peter upstairs, here it is revealed that peter has been home all along and that this Olivia is in fact his original Olivia that peter has longed to get back to. Sepetmber explains this to Peter and says there is no scientific explaination and that ultimately it is down to a human emotion known as Love and that those who loved Peter didnt want to lose him and vice versa. Peter then goes to meet Olivia and they embrace and share a kiss. 2026 In the year 2026, Peter Bishop gains conciousness at the site of the One World Trade Center. There are fires all over the street and Fringe Division agents running back and forth. Peter is rushed into a Fringe Medical Hospital, where he meets up with Astrid Farnsworth and his wife, Olivia. The reunion is cut short, however, when a television notifies the agents that terrorist Moreau has struck the Orpheum Theater. The team goes to the theater, where Peter discovers an undetonated bomb. He appeals to Walter, who is in custody at a high security prison and is the most hated man on the planet. The investigation leads Peter to a meeting with Broyles, who became a Senator. Finally, Peter tracks down the man behind the crimes: his father. Walternate blames Peter for the destruction of his world. In 2011, Peter, upon entering the machine, chose to destroy the Alternate Universe. Now, he realizes that was a mistake. As an act of revenge, Walternate vows to destroy Peter's world too, starting with his wife. Walternate shoots Olivia in the head, killing her instantly. Devastated by his wife's death, Peter can no longer function. He is consoled by Walter, though, who has a solution. He would create The Vacuum and send it back in time through a wormhole. He would equip the machine with a fail-safe that would allow Peter's concioussness to travel forward in time, see the damage destroying the other universe would cause, which would, in turn, cause Peter to make a different decision. These events were all witnessed by Peter in the year 2011 as a result of the plan Walter had just developed. At this moment, Peter's conciousness returned to his rightful time and any further events are unknown. Because Peter made a different choice, this specific iteration of the future will not occur. 2036 At an unknown time, Peter and Olivia had a daughter named Henrietta. Shortly after this, Peter, Walter, Astrid, and William Bell were encased in amber, although how and why are unknown. All besides Bell were rescued by Etta and Simon in 2036, who were looking for help in getting rid of the Observers, who had instituted an authoritarian rule over the world. Etta and Simon believed that the Fringe team had discovered a way to get rid of their oppressers nearly twenty years before. The group took a train into New York City to continue their unexplained mission. It was on this train that Peter realized who Etta was and embraced her. Trivia * Joshua Jackson describes his character as "A really dumb smart guy... and he's kind of aware of the fact that he's a dumb smart guy. He has this native intelligence to him where he's probably a couple of steps ahead of everybody else in the room, but he still makes ''incredibly stupid choices at every step along the way." * Speaks Farsi, Cantonese and Arabic. * Owes money to a guy named Big Eddy. * Introduced as Olivia's brother "Rick" to a bartender in Safe. * Actually the Peter Bishop from an alternate universe; the son of Walternate. (Confirmed in a Windows 7 bulletin by FOX and Season 2, Episode 16: Peter) Quotes "This falls in the category of be careful what you wish for." :- Peter (Pilot) "Yeah, because after 6 hours, they're ''really dead." :- Peter (Pilot) "''When I was nine years old, I think I wanted to be a brontosaurus." :- Peter (The Ghost Network) "You may think you know what he's capable of, but you have no idea what I'm capable of." :- Peter (The Equation) (Answering the phone) "Bishop's house of horrors!" :- Peter (The Transformation) : :"It's like listening to a broken record but the lyric keep changing." : :- Peter : :"Right. A motley group of animals decided to exact their revenge on mankind." : :- Peter : :(To Olivia) Hey, we're looking for bigbird." :- Peter : Оставьте свой комментарий Вы можете использовать следующие HTML тэги: Notify me of follow-up cmemonts by email. Notify me of new posts by email. Оставьте свой комментарий Вы можете использовать следующие HTML тэги: Notify me of follow-up cmemonts by email. Notify me of new posts by email.